One Piece Dressrosa Special One-Shot
by Madame Rodoshe
Summary: At a Winter Island, Tikey and Hamuna remembered their battle against Doflamingo along with Luffy and their friends. While dealing with the mission, Hamuna remembered how she had the guts, courage, her past and confesses her love to Tikey, asking herself why she inherits the Will of D. Takes place after Dressrosa arc before they head of on their mission with the Revolutionary Army.


**Today's Special will be a Love Special featuring a love story between Tikey and Hamuna, lot of wonderful moments and for my dear friend Gol D. Harmony, so please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

 _ **Special: The Wonderful Moment**_

 _Tikey and Hamuna's love story_

After arriving at a winter island, few of the Straw Hats, Goggles Pirates and Bartolomeo are having a fun time along with the members of the Revolutionary, leaving Tikey and Hamuna some space while Law on the other hand got annoyed by Luffy, Minako and his nephew, Flevanaru.

"Traggy come play hide-n-seek with us! This time Sabo is it!" Minako sang, grabbing Law's arm causing the Dark Surgeon to grow extremely annoyed. If there's one thing he hates the most, and that's spending time with Luffy, Tikey and Minako.

"What?! How old are you Goggle Girl-ya?" Law tries to deny but was completely ignored as soon as he saw Usopp, Bartolomeo, Sabo. Connie, Mitzy, Tecker, Ricky, Jin, Sharleen, Damien, Thomas, Natalia, Melanie, Stumpy, Asuka, Wilton, Ikky, Tonio, Jemina, Krista, Evan, Luffy, Flemmy, Koala, Flevanaru, Clad and Hotaru playing.

"Come on Traggy it's not gonna kill you! Besides if any of your arms are cut, you can just stitch them or have Jemmy heal them. You should be glad that the Tontata Princess had healing powers, otherwise you'd lose your body parts." Minako reminded Law about the events of Dressrosa. If Minako and Hamuna hadn't came to Law's aid, he would be sliced to pieces. Thanks to Mansherry, not only Law was healed but his arm was also stitched thanks to Leo.

"If Law's not playing Minako, then let him be a stubborn man." 13-year-old Hotaru, the younger sister of Hamuna said, holding Luffy's arm protectively, wearing a dark blue, white and red lolita furisode, tied with red hair ribbons tied in low pigtails past the waist and a blue flower hairpin. "At least I get to hide together with my beloved Num-Nums and my future husband, unlike someone with a bad attitude." Hotaru gushes at the clueless Straw Hat, unaware that Hotaru is madly in love with him and wants him for herself, sticking her tongue out at Law. Little did they know, Law is pissed that Hotaru keeps preventing him from going near to Luffy. In fact he's the only one who gets the bad treatment while everyone else gets a good treatment

"Hotaru! Hotaru! When we're done playing, can we have a huge banquet with lots of food, sweets and meat! Lots and lots of meat and invite everyone including my nakama!" Luffy asked Hotaru if her family would bring lots of gourmet food that he had back at her and Hamuna's luxurious palace like mansion, after encountering Sebastian the butler.

"Anything for my Num-Nums! I'll call Sebastian right away and we'll have a huge feast in no time Num-Nums." Hotaru said, snuggling onto Luffy's arm, forming a heart shaped snow from her new Devil Fruit powers while Law is sickened by their puppy love before receiving a glare from Hotaru. "As for you Trafalgar Law, I bet the only reason you formed this alliance is so that you can have Num-Nums for yourself!" Hotaru accused the Dark Surgeon, pointing a finger at him with no shame. "I won't let this happen! Num-Nums is _my_ man, no... He's my future husband and you can't have him! That's why I'll end this alliance so Num-Nums and I will happily be together forever! Let's go Num-Nums." Hotaru cheered, dragging Luffy away from Law causing the Dark Surgeon to grow furious towards the Furisode Girl.

"Oh you've asked for it Hotaru! Straw Hat-ya might be an idiot but I won't let you have him for yourself nor end our alliance! Heh guess I'll take Straw Hat-ya from your grasp even if it's by force!" Law smirked, decided to play tag not because he wants to but just to prevent Hotaru from ending their alliance.

 _"Is it just me or did Traggy just confessed his love for Luffy? No wonder during the Dressrosa arc, Traggy became more protective towards Luffy lately... Does Traggy has romantic feelings towards Luffy recently? But why do I have this feeling that we'll see X Drake soon? Probably in Wano or that snowy island I guess, more importantly, who's this mysterious X Drake? I've heard that name before but I couldn't ring a bell?"_ Minako believed that Law thinks of Luffy more than an ally, while she's trying to figure out who X Drake is.

* * *

"Tikey-kun..." Hamuna blushed as she held her Captain's arm and watched the snow fell down.

"Snow? This reminds me of the time when we first arrive to Punk Hazard. I admit it was great to see Traggy but I hate Caesar especially that snow bird lady." Tikey said, watching snowflake landed on both Sparky and Shoura. "For some reason that snow bird lady sure was nasty when she tries to kill Luffy and I."

"Yeah it was quite a surprise to see Law, but I won't forgive what Monet did to those poor children. I knew from the start that Law has nothing to do with this, instead it was Doflamingo who was partially responsible for this!" Hamuna was disgusted when she thought of Doflamingo. The man who's not only the king of Dressrosa but a complete evil monster. "Tikey-kun when we finished can we go to Wano Kingdom? I really wanted to go there and spend some time with you... J-j-just the two of us while everyone else do what they need to!" Hamuna's cheeks blushed when she asked Tikey out on a date, even though he has no idea what it was.

"Tititititi! I don't see why not! I'll tell Luffy about it and we'll all go along with Traggy and everyone and play lots of snow!" Tikey grins at Hamuna who's cheeks are red when he accepts the offer.

"Tikey-kun..."

"Aside my twin sister Minako, my little sister Sharleen, Asuka, Melanie and the rest of my female nakama and allies... I want to spend time together with you Hamuna. Not because you're my nakama, but because you're always there whenever I'm in trouble, hurt or anything happened to all of our close ones and because of that. I want to protect you with all my life even if it costs my heart. Still it's impressive that you're full name has a D, too bad Traggy doesn't have a D in his name, it'll be cool though." Hearing Tikey's speech, Hamuna noticed a small teardrop fell down her face after listening to what Goggle Boy cares alot about her. However Tikey was unaware that Law is in fact a member of the D

"Tikey-kun I think you mean you want to protect me with all your heart, even if it costs your life." Hamuna giggles, snuggling closer to Tikey's chest.

"Hamuna, you remember the time when Traggy was brutally beaten by Doflamingo and you got stabbed by the chest by that bastard? I admit when Luffy, Minako, Koala, Flevanaru and I saw Traggy, Viola and Rebecca suffered their loss ones, we refuse to lose another love one ever since Ace and Great-Grandfather died." Tikey turned serious when he experienced his life of losing a love one and vows to defeat all of the Celestial Dragons. "I'm glad that everyone is alright. But I'll never forgive Doflamingo for hurting my nakama and seeing you get severely hurt. Do you have any idea what Doflamingo did to Bellamy, dwarves, Rebecca's family and her hometown?"

"How could I not forget, I'm glad Doflamingo got what he deserved, seeing him as the king make me wanna beat him real good including his _family_!" Hamuna remembered the day when Doflamingo nearly killed her for being a D who's in love with her Captain and has the nerve to brutally beat the unconscious Sugar after Usopp knocked her down for the second time.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Cue Uunan and The Stone Storage Room from One Piece_**

"Fuffuffuffuffu! Straw Hat Luffy, Goggle Boy Tikey, the two of you will soon join with the rest of the citizens in my Birdcage, once I annihilated both of you for good!" Doflamingo laughs evilly, before he uses his signature move.

"Tikey! Luffy!" Minako was shocked, watching her brother and friend soon to be killed by Doflamingo while Flevanaru finally realized his uncle's pain and suffering. Minako wishes she could help but her right ankle got severely sprained thanks to Trebol. _"Sabo hurry!"_ Minako cried before she activated her devil fruit powers with the help of Flevanaru. _"Hydra Beam Ignify!"_ Minako opened her hands wide, unleashing a gigantic many-headed dragon made of fresh pure water and aims at Doflamingo.

"Count me in Minako! My name is Trafalgar D. Flevanaru and I'll make you pay hurting my uncle! Uncle Law might be the lamest Pirate but he's like a father to me!" Flevanaru told Doflamingo his full name before he unleashed his powers of the Sphere-Sphere Fruit. _"Lightning-Wind Spheres!"_ Flevanaru shouted, creating gigantic mutiple spheres made of wind with blue lightning surrounding the spheres and aim straight towards to Doflamingo.

 _"Spider Web!"_ Doflamingo created a gigantic spider web made of strings and blocked their powers causing Goggle Girl and Flevanaru to gasp.

"It can't be?!" Minako panicked, couldn't believe that Doflamingo actually blocked their powers.

"How could Doflamingo block our powers like that?!" Flevanaru added while Sparky and Shoura saw the birdcage becoming smaller.

"Don't worry once I killed those two, you and Goggle Girl will be next." Doflamingo grins so evil that it made Flevanaru and Minako not afraid of death. "I'm surprised that your name is named after a kingdom that no longer existed. It's a shame that all the citizens including your _uncle_ will soon be gone once the game is over, Flevanaru. Although, I've never expected Law to have a nephew who's far more skillful than him when he was your age." Doflamingo said causing Minako and Flevanaru to glare at the monster.

"Shut up Doflamingo!" Minako shouted at Doflamingo. "Traggy might be beaten but at least he's not dead! Us Ds' might been beaten several times regardless but no matter how many bullets you used, those bullets won't kill us that easily!"

"That's right, uncle Law isn't dead! He's 100% alive and 200% brutally injured from his last attack I think! Those who have the D, have strength, stamina, power, and willpower especially when we're very reckless. The Celestial Dragons such as _yourself_ Joker, who's now a former member, are nothing but cowards! True that you guys were rich, powerful, and claim to be _'Gods'_ but deep down you guys are nothing but weak, assholes, lack emotions and have no fighting skills. A person who possesses a D truly dies when they sacrifice their lives for their love ones, proving how much of an importance they are to us!" Flevanaru revealed another secret of the D causing Doflamingo to grow angry.

"You two are getting in my nerves?! I'll kill the both of you, starting with you _Flevanaru_!" Doflamingo shouted but just as he was about to attack, a young sharpshooter quickly ran towards the top of the Royal Palace, jumped up in the air and activated her powers.

 _"Armament Gear Velocity!"_ Hamuna shouted, unleashed multiple glass blades covered in Armament Haki with purple aura of time and aimed towards Doflamingo's chest while Sabo is quickly on his way to rescue his little brother.

"Hamuna-chan?!" Koala gasped when she saw Hamuna knocked down Doflamingo real harsh, who's unamused and yet received a bloody chest.

 _"How cruel?! Restricting Luffy-kun and Tikey-kun's movement with those string-like rods, shooting multiple bullets, hurting Law's arm, and making the Birdcage smaller just to cut everyone in Dressrosa to pieces."_ Hamuna thought, finding it very gruesome. "I won't let you hurt Tikey-kun anymore! Including Luffy-kun, Minako-chan, Flevanaru-kun, Law, my nakama, allies, friends and everyone in Dressrosa under your gruesome game!" Hamuna refused to let Doflamingo kill everyone within his cage.

"Reinforcement how amusing! It makes things more and more interesting!" Doflamingo laughs while Trebol tries to regain a bit of his consciousness.

 ** _Cue Decision from Naruto Shippuden_**

"Hamuna why did you come out here?! Just run, you can't win! This is our battle!" Luffy warns Hamuna on how dangerously strong Doflamingo is while he and Luffy are still stuck on those rod-like strings.

"No!" Tikey, Luffy, Minako, Flevanaru and Koala gasped after hearing Hamuna's answer.

"Huh?!"

"I'm just being _too_ selfish now."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're not making no sense at all Hamuna! Don't put yourself in danger like this, just go!" Tikey shouted, couldn't understand what Hamuna mean by that.

"I'm here because I want to be..." Hamuna remembered all the memories that Tikey saved her many times during their adventures together at the sea with the Goggles and Straw Hats Pirates. "This time I'm going to save you and Luffy-kun, Tikey-kun." Hamuna explains her reasons, little did they notice, Law opened his eyes at the bottom of the Royal Palace thanks to the help of his Ope Ope no mi, watching both Tikey and Luffy shocked when Hamuna is face to face against Doflamingo. "I used to be such a crybaby, weak, coward, lack confidence, nervous, scared. Always giving up before I got the chance to start." Hamuna remember the time when Tikey goes on dangerous quests, Hamuna was so scared that she wondered why she possesses the D within her name. "I almost took the wrong path so many times that I lost counts, back at my hometown in the North Blue, I had no friends because many of my classmates, teachers and neighbors called me a freak and I'm nothing but a girl who's too shy and related to father the world's most intelligent man. The only people who care about me and still do are father, mother, my youngest sister Hotaru, my two younger sisters; Aimi and Masami, my entire family, cousins, Kenji my older cousin, my servants, Sebastian my butler, everyone at my mansion and my late little brother Hawi..." Hamuna felt tears streaming down her face, remembering her sad childhood and her classmates while bullies picked on her until Tikey came to beat them up, before moving to the East Blue with her mother and family.

"Not only was I saved but he helped me find my way, but I take the courage to tag Tikey-kun. I always chased after you, wanting to catch up with you, wanting to be together with you Tikey-kun." Hamuna revealed more secrets to everyone including to Goggle Boy. "You've changed who I am Tikey-kun. Your smiling face saved me Tikey-kun. I've gotten a lot stronger and more braver thanks to you Tikey-kun. You made me become the person who I am today arigatou, Tikey-kun." Hamuna opened her eyes before she gets serious. "That's why I'm not afraid to die here! If it means I can protect you!" Hamuna changed her face, forming a smile. "Because... I love you Tikey-kun, and I always will." Hearing this made everyone including the injured Law who's slowly recovering from his last battle along with Rebecca but Viola widened their eyes leaving Doflamingo disgusted when he hears that a user with the D such as Akamu D. Fire Hamuna is in love with Decor D. Tikey.

"Eehhh?! Hamuna's in love with Tikey?! For how long?!" Luffy, Flevanaru and Minako gasped even Koala were surprised as well. Hearing this also awakened both Viola and Rebecca, recovering from their previous battle.

"Hamuna-chan..." Koala whispered her name softly and saw Hamuna's smile dropped and did her fighting stance.

 _ **Cue Can't Escape Fight! Part 2 from One Piece**_

"Haaahhh!" Hamuna then turned around, leaving Doflamingo confuse while Koala quietly walked up to Minako and Flevanaru. Next thing you know, Hamuna jumped up and kicked few of the string-like rods from both Luffy and Tikey's arms' causing the Shichibukai to grow surprised. But just as Hamuna was about to kick the remaining string rods, Doflamingo stopped Hamuna's movements thanks to his Devil Fruit, tossing her hard on the ground real hard. "Ughgh!"

"What?" Hamuna saw Doflamingo grinning evilly, using his Ito Ito no mi on her. The young Sharpshooter got up with a small trail of blood coming from her lips and ran up to Doflamingo. But just as Hamuna was about to use her Jikan Jikan no mi, Doflamingo used his Devil Fruit powers again and this time he tossed Hamuna real hard. "Ugho!"

"Hamuna!" Luffy and Tikey shouted in unison watching Hamuna rolled down and fell before the Sharpshooter slowly pulled herself together with a small trail of blood falling from her forehead towards her chin. She saw Doflamingo walked up and stands next to Tikey and Luffy.

"It's ashamed to watch both your boyfriend and Straw Hat get sliced by me!" Doflamingo laughs at the scene but was ignored as Hamuna tries to think of a plan.

 ** _Cue Decision from Naruto Shippuden_**

 _"I can't get close to Tikey-kun and Luffy-kun like this... But I have to do something!"_ Hamuna thought and quickly stare at Doflamingo. "You may be king, a Shichibukai and Captain of the Donquixote Pirates, but deep down you're nothing but a disgusting backstabbing bastard! You're nothing but a huge hypocrite Doflamingo! You killed your own brother and treat him like trash and yet you care about you're crew that you call them your family! You're 'family' are nothing but random people who are worthy for that title! You not only lied to all the people in Dressrosa but also to many civilians around the world, by using Sugar to turn victims to toy slaves, enjoying their misery but the worse part is you're attempting to end this game by slicing everyone in this island in a most gruesome matter!" Hamuna shouted at Doflamingo who isn't too amused by it.

"Such strong words Hamuna, I'm surprised to see a woman like you _have_ the guts to _fight_ me with a bounty of 360,000,000 beris! Aside from Goggle Girl Minako, that traitorous Malvy and Solar Girl Sanya after I force-fed her the Taiyo Taiyo no mi when she was not less than 4 until she managed to escape... Although I wasn't planning to give it to her in the first place at all!" Doflamingo laughs so crazy that it also made both Sparky and Shoura sickened.

"It was just for the fun of it! Perhaps once the game is over, I'll try to brainwash my beloved niece into joining my Family. Who would've thought that Krista is the child of my little brother Corazon?" Hamuna including Koala, Tikey, Minako, Luffy and Flevanaru couldn't believe how insane and evil Doflamingo had committed. "But I'm interested to see what would happen once I combined both the Jikan Jikan no mi and Ope Ope no mi together. The Jikan Jikan no mi is not only the _Most Ultimate Devil Fruit_ but it's mostly known as the _Dangerous Fruit_! If it was consumed by the wrong hands, disasters will occur and cause huge corruptions!" Hamuna knew that if Doflamingo possesses both of those fruits, not only will he be immortal but he'll also be unstoppable, and mess history. She then saw Doflamingo laughing insanely again.

"Say all you want Doflamingo! You may sound cheerful and relaxed but there's one thing you and your so called _family_ don't have that both my nakama and allies have! And that's love!" Hamuna pointed a finger at Doflamingo with no shame, watching the Shichibukai didn't say anything. "You see, love is strong, stronger than hate nor justice. Love is the only thing that can kill hate, nothing else. Hate destroys everything within you, but love is stronger than hatred. It builds us and changes us on who we are today. There's hope for not only Dressrosa but also for the rest of the countries. Love keeps us alive. It makes you understand, fight and feel the pain." Hamuna told her definition of love before she continued speaking.

"But you Joker, you don't have none of those at all! Have you ever experienced real light of love or real darkness of hate? Of course not because all this time, you've never experienced what love truly is to you at all! Love is powerful because it makes our existence meaningful. Hate invites loneliness, but love denies it. Hate ruins our personality, while love creates. Hate symbolizes war but love symbolizes peace. Hate represents revenge while love represents construction. Hate is meaningless, and love is meaningful. It is impossible _"to love to hate"_. It is always "l _ove"_ that gives birth to _"love"_. That's why love is more powerful than hate Doflamingo, and you'll never understand it because you're a type of man who'll never be loved by at all! Corazon cared about you but deep down, you've never considered him as your precious brother! Even after his death, you show no remorse, nor regret, nor pain at all, you're worse than a Celestial Dragon." Hamuna exclaimed, turning her attention to Law, listening to Hamuna's speech and watching both Rebecca and Viola. Realizing that for the past 13 years, he's been living with both hatred and revenge recently ever since the death of Corazon.

"Law, you may have been living with hatred ever since the loss of your home, friends, family and your dear Corazon. But even if you have your crew; the Heart Pirates, I can still feel your loneliness. It must've been hard to suffer from a rough childhood but you're not alone understand? No one is born alone Law, and someday you'll find true friends who'll always be there for you, understand your pain, care for you and most of all always have your back no matter what. That's why I'm not alone, I have my nakama and allies and I've became much more stronger thanks to them. Know this Law, Corazon isn't a brother figure, he's more of a father figure. ' _If Corazon was alive, Krista would finally know what it's like being loved by a father'_..." Hamuna smiles at Law who's slowly recovering.

"You're getting on my nerves and yet you're not as weak as I thought you were." Doflamingo blurted but for some reason it didn't effect Hamuna at all.

"And you're not as dumb as I expected, and yet you're a hypocrite." Hamuna answered back at Doflamingo with a smile on her face. "I accomplished my mission by shooting Sugar multiple times on the back with my handgun after God Usopp knocks her down again. I'm surprised she's still alive and won't be healed soon. But I can assure you Doflamingo, that without Sugar's powers, you're useless." Hamuna mocked the Shichibukai.

"It's a pity that she'll never know how her precious older sister Monet died. Usually I feel sorry for someone losing their love one, but in Sugar's case, I don't feel sorry for the loss of her older sister anyways. Monet deserves to die since that's what karma does to those who ruined someone else's life." Hearing this made Doflamingo widened his eyes, and gritted his teeth after hearing what the Sharpshooter had done to Sugar, he was unaware that Hamuna also stabbed Monet's heart deeper after Caesar stabbed it, thinking it belonged to Smoker. Hamuna did this not because to stop Monet from pressing the self-destruct button but also because Monet was responsible for forcing Viola to join the Donquixote Pirates against her will.

"You little bitch?!" Doflamingo was furious and quickly flew up towards Hamuna, but the Sharpshooter quickly dodges it, thanks to her Observation Haki.

 _"I can't let it end like this. If there's even the slightest chance... Cosmic Chrono Beam!"_ Hamuna's hands were covered in purple flames and aura with the image of two mythical creatures. The Sharpshooter than ran towards to Doflamingo, trying to hit him with all her might. However, no matter how many tries, Doflamingo was quick, dodging her move as if it's not a big deal. Doflamingo was about to stop her until...

 _WHAM!_ Hamuna punched him hard on the face, leaving a slight burnt bruise on his right cheek. She then turned her attention towards Luffy and Tikey while Trebol was shocked to see Hamuna had gone too far. Even the Dark Surgeon widened his eyes after witnessing the scene.

 _ **Cue Let's Battle from One Piece**_

 _"Now's my chance!"_ Hamuna thought, jumping up in the air and towards to both the restricted Straw Hat and Goggle Boy, punching few of the rod-like strings thanks to the help of two mythical dragonsin the form of purple flames and aura. Few of the rod strings were smashed, with the rest more to go. _"One more time! Aaahhh!"_ Hamuna thought but just as the Sharpshooter was about to continue, the Shichibukai, stopped her movement using the Ito Ito no mi. This time he made Hamuna flew up so high that it not only pushed her hard on the ground, but it also left her unconscious and bleed. Tikey, Luffy, Minako, Koala, Rebecca, Vioala, Law and Flevanaru's eyes widened and sweat formed as they watched Hamuna fall to hear death.

"Hamuna!" Tikey, Luffy, Minako, and Flevanaru shouted her name in unison.

"Hamuna-chan!" Koala shouted.

 ** _Cue A Mother's Love from One Piece_**

After Hamuna fell down, more blood dripped on her forehead, she closed her eyes and remember her childhood memories back at her hometown in the North Blue, as if it was yesterday. She remembered the day she was lonely, the day when all her classmates from the academy won't talk to her nor wanted to befriends with her all because she's too _shy_ and too _weak_. Aside having a family, Hamuna never had any friends there, not even one and sometimes bullies would easily pick on her. All day she suffered until one day, when Hamuna was 5, she was attacked by the same bullies until Tikey came to her rescue by beating up those boys. Tikey also made sure that those bullies never hurt Hamuna again by smacking them hard. After seeing this, Hamuna not only admired Tikey's bravery, but she also fell in love with the Goggle Boy later on; giving her the courage to be just like him, follow him and someday join his crew.

 _"Hamuna!"_ Hamuna slowly opened her eyes when she heard her name being called.

 _"Hamuna!"_ Hamuna continued opening her eyes the more she heard her name being called.

 _"Hey!"_ A familiar voice was heard, no doubt this one is from Flevanaru.

 _"Dammit, she's not up..."_ A different voice was heard and this one is from Luffy, no doubt about it.

 _"Hamuna!"_ But after hearing Tikey's voice, she slowly opened her eyes, gazing at Tikey and Luffy with Koala, Minako and Flevanaru in tow. "Hamuna!" Tikey's eyes widened with concern when he saw Hamuna struggling to get up but fell due to her serious injuries. This however didn't stop Hamuna as she quickly got up, and slowly walked her way towards Straw Hat and Goggle Boy. Holding her waist due to the severed injury it had received thanks to Doflamingo.

 _ **Cue Even If It Means Death from One Piece**_

"Sigh, sigh, sigh, sigh, sigh" Hamuna panted, coughing little bit of blood and struggling to walk her way towards both Captains while Doflamingo was grinning at her pain, her friends were worried about her conditions and Trebol still couldn't get up due to the attack. " _Cough, cough, sigh, sigh_..." Hamuna fell down after using all her strength, causing Luffy and Tikey to panic, watching the Sharpshooter struggling to get up and saw her tears. Crying in pain before she turned determined, telling them that she's never giving up.

"Stop... Don't come, Hamuna." Tikey said, doesn't want to see Hamuna get hurt.

"Hamuna if you do, Mingo will do something to you just like what he had did to Torao." Luffy warns the Sharpshooter, watching Hamuna struggling her way towards the boys and refusing to let them be defeated by the man he despised.

As Hamuna continued walking her way towards both Luffy and Tikey, she remembered all her memories of how she lacked confidence and was very shy until she saw her Captain's courage and his determination. She also remembered the time when her older cousin found her unworthy of being a Pirate and will always be until Tikey stood up for her. Telling her older cousin Kenji that Hamuna is not just the best Sharpshooter but also his closest nakama in his crew. While walking, the Sharpshooter also remembered how Tikey cheered for her, supported her and cared for her. Although Tikey admits that when he first saw Hamuna, he thought she was too strange, hesitant and weird but he likes her because she's nicer than Nami and cares for others.

Hamuna stopped thinking after she fell down from using all her strength. Minako, Flevanaru, Koala, Luffy and Tikey were surprised to see the Sharpshooter still didn't give up, as she crawled her way towards two Captains. Watching this made both Luffy and Tikey have watery eyes, couldn't watch Hamuna keep up like this. However, Doflamingo was surprised to see Hamuna has enough strength to go this far, stronger than Law's.

"I don't understand how someone have the guts to come this far..." Doflamingo couldn't understand why Hamuna is doing this rather than continuing attacking Doflamingo just like how Law did. "Why would someone weak like you try to resist?" He then saw Hamuna finally reached to Straw Hat and Goggle Boy, touching one of their rod-like strings. "Why fight me instead of just giving up? Knowing... that you'll die?" Doflamingo asked Hamuna a question, watching her catch her breath, before she pulled out those rod strings away. The Shichibukai just couldn't get why Hamuna's doing this rather than to surrender.

"I won't let you harm any of my nakama no more. I won't let you destroy their dreams and adventures that we share." Hamuna answered, pulling more rod strings out, while Luffy and Tikey were concern about her conditions. "Because my friends, nakama and allies are my family and I won't let you hurt them. Without them, I won't continue traveling out the sea together." Hamuna gave her soft smile causing the boys to widened their eyes after witnessing Doflamingo using the Ito Ito no mi. Lifting Hamuna up in the air, before the Shichibukai threw her hard as trash, hearing the crash of the floor and minor broken bones. Minako, Koala, Flevanaru, Luffy, Law, Viola, Rebecca and Tikey were shocked to see that Doflamingo had gone too far.

 _"Fulbright!"_ Doflamingo creates five detached strings from his left hand and throws them to impale Hamuna on the ground, stabbing her on the chest, where the sound of blood gushing was heard. Feeling that it wasn't enough, Doflamingo used his golden pistol on Hamuna, aiming at her chest before shooting multiple bullets, where trail of blood stains her long luscious black hair, past the hips. "It was just like this... I've forgive my brother and father by shooting them to death. Therefore, I forgive you by shooting you to death as well. Out of darkness and love, sacrifice is born... Hatred is born, where pain and suffering awakens. Such shame that you have to watch The Demon Assassin die before your eyes. If you're watching this Law, that's what happened when anyone messes with _my_ family. It's too bad her corpse would rot to pieces." Everyone were disgusted to see how gruesome Doflamingo had committed. Out of all the, Tikey was not only disgusted but also furious and angry to watch Doflamingo brutally beats his crewmember. The Goggle Boy felt his rage bursting within his body, a blue and yellow aura of heat and electricity surrounds his body the more hatred and rage that Tikey feels.

"Oi Tikey, what's wrong?" Luffy panicked, noticing the flame and electricity that's surrounding Tikey's body, growling towards Doflamingo.

"You can mess Dressrosa, fooled many people into this game, trap us in this giant cage, saying nasty things to Bellamy and Traggy. But no one and _I_ mean nobody brutally hurts my nakama especially Hamuna! You're going to pay for hurting Hamuna you bastard!" Tikey roared, feeling the electricity and blue flames surrounding his body, causing his pendulum to glow harshly before transforming into a giant blue, yellow and white wolf covered in lightning, glaring at Doflamingo with those deadly eyes, growled in the sound of thunder.

"What the fuck is wrong with Goggle Boy?! Impossible he couldn't be a Logia nor Zoan, Goggle Boy is a Paramecia user!"

 _"What the hell is that thing?!"_ Law thought, observing the beast destroyed the rod strings that trapped both Luffy and Tikey.

"It's happening..." Flevanaru said with startled eyes.

"What do you mean Flevanaru-kun? Do you know what's controlling Tikey-kun?" Koala asked the nephew of the Dark Surgeon.

"Not what, him Koala. Raiju feels Tikey's rage and decided to go bizarre against Doflamingo and booger man." Minako spoke quietly before she could continue. "Raiju has always been with Tikey ever since he ate his devil fruit. You see, two years ago... Tikey not only awakened his Devil Fruit but he also awakened Raiju as well. Believe it or not, Raiju is the true form of the devil within Thunder-Thunder fruit. Other words all the devils within the Devil Fruits are true form of the creatures based on the fruit you consumed after you awakened your Devil Fruits. But Tikey only awakened half of his Devil Fruit not fully yet." Minako explains to Koala, she too awakened her Devil beast within after awakening half of her Devil Fruit powers.

"Grrrr!" Tikey roared running towards Doflamingo. No matter how many times he tried, the Shichibukai couldn't stop Raiju, not even the strings could control him nor the Spider Web.

 _ **Across the Plateau...**_

"It seems that another one of our group has fallen..." Malvy saw the vision of Hamuna defeated by Doflamingo but was disgusted watching the Shichibukai had gotten too. Then Malvy gasped when she saw what happened to Goggle Boy Tikey. "But something is happening to Tikey, I can't feel his aura..." Malvy was shocked when Raiju is almost taking over until Luffy arrived the scene and knocked Raiju out before Tikey regains his senses.

"What?!" Everyone including the rest of the Goggles Pirates except Wilton, Jemina, Sanya, Barmin, Sharleen and Malvy gasped, even Usopp was shocked by it.

"But for some reason, I can feel Tikey's aura again..." Malvy explains as everyone were relieved to hear this.

 _"Tikey, I hope you and the others are okay."_ Tonio thought, praying that his Captain and friends are alright.

 _"Oh Tikey, Luffy, you two are the only ones to stop Doflamingo... Please avenge my father's death and end this game for good! Please kill that monster, and make sure he doesn't do this to another kingdom."_ 14/15-year-old Krista thought, praying that her friends avenge the death of her father; Corazon. After learning that her _uncle_ Doflamingo was responsible for the murder of her father, Krista not only wants him dead but she also felt disgusted when he asked her to join his crew after he ends this game.

 _"Tikey-kun..."_ Hamuna weakly opened her eyes, seeing Tikey goes bizarre due to Raiju's rage and power, attacking Doflamingo in rage before Luffy immediately came to the rescue and transform back to his original self. She then felt tears falling down her cheeks, mixing it with blood before she quietly closed her eyes, losing her conscious.

* * *

 ** _Several Minutes Later After Doflamingo's Defeat..._**

 ** _Cue Experience Many Battles from Naruto Shippuden_**

Thanks to Mansherry's healing powers, not only Hamuna revived but she was completely healed, good as new. Minako, Flevanaru and Koala hugged her in joy while Kyros smiles at her, happy that she's all healed up. She then turn around and saw Doflamingo brutally beaten up by Luffy and Tikey with his sunglasses shattered and was unconscious at the Underground Trade Port. The Birdcage had finally disappeared, with the Donquixote Pirates minus Viola, Baby 5, Harley, Ivy and Bellamy are arrested, everyone on this island cheered for Luffy and Tikey's victory against their former king, Donquixote Doflamingo. She saw Tikey being held by Viola on her lap crying while Luffy was held by Rebecca on her lap crying as well with both Captains smiling.

 _"I still can't believe I cried for nothing... First he died then he's alive, uncle Law sure is a freak that's for sure, especially that right arm of his... Seriously since when did One Piece became part of the Addams Family? But I have to admit, Doflamingo did accomplished something that Crocodile couldn't even do; and that's ruling a certain kingdom. Not that I'm siding both of them that's for sure."_ Flevanaru muttered, after seeing his uncle alive, he denied crying for his uncle nor freaked out when he saw Law's right arm moved on its own. _"More importantly, I'm glad uncle Law is alright."_ Flevanaru smiled.

 _"Tikey-kun, Luffy-kun, you did it. Not only you saved Dressrosa but you finally released the strings out of this kingdom."_ Hamuna thought, smiling at her unconscious friend and Captain. " _Law-kun now that Doflamingo's out, you and I are finally free. Free that Doflamingo won't come after our Devil Fruits ever again, Corazon's spirit will finally rest in peace but most of all, we can use our powers whatever we want now that Dressrosa is finally at peace. From this day on, let's keep gathering more allies so we can take down the Yonkos."_ Hamuna thought, using her special powers to communicate to Law who's unconscious. Out of nowhere, Hamuna and the others saw Ryouta came up to them smiling for unknown reasons?

"Ryouta?!"

"Father?!"

Everyone including Sparky and Shoura were shocked to see Hiroshi D. Fire Ryouta; the _World's Most Intelligent Man_ who's also the Government's worst nightmare; few of Dragon's closest comrade and member of the Revolutionary Army, and the father of Akemu D. Fire Hamuna. Instead of becoming angry, Hamuna shed in tears, happy but surprised to see her father. The gang saw snow coming towards them, thinking it's Monet. But turns out, it was none other than Hotaru; Hamuna's little sister, trying out her new Devil Fruit power that her father had given her before Kenji arrives quickly.

"Fa-Fa-Father, what are you doing here? I thought you betrayed the Revolutionary Army just so you could join the Donquixote Family? It doesn't make sense? Since when did Hotaru received the Yuki Yuki no mi? It doesn't make any sense at all-" Ryouta interrupts his daughter, before he could answer all of her questions.

"It's alright, I'm not here to harm no one. And no, I didn't betrayed the Revolutionary Army, Dragon had assigned Kasumi and I to Dressrosa; two years ago undercover. Our job was to put a stop of the weapons production that are promoting wars from all over the islands and kingdoms. Turns out, the weapons are produced on a different island. But if I'm correct; one of the islands that produced tons of weapons is at Kaido's island territories. Once we destroyed the Weapon Factory, Kaido's army will weaken but at the same time, the Revolutionary Army will also have to fight against the Yonko. Kaido traded his weapons in exchange for SMILE from Joker. After all, Kaido didn't form an alliance with Joker for nothing, won't you agree Hamuna? Guess Sabo forgot to inform you and his squad about my mission huh Koala?" Ryouta assured the gang, while preparing to activate his Devil Fruit. "As for Hotaru, after Monet died, I found the Yuki Yuki no mi somewhere, by the time the Revolutionary Army had arrived, I decided to give it to Hotaru since Aimi and Masami already had their Devil Fruit powers." Ryouta explained the situation that's been happening.

"Hold on, how come you couldn't eat the Devil Fruit instead?" Flevanaru asked Ryouta in curiosity.

"Simple, I couldn't eat the Yuki Yuki no mi because I've already ate the Sei Sei no mi, a unique and most rarest Devil Fruit that allows me to turn into Logia and receive interesting powers. Now if you won't mind, I have to heal my godson Luffy and his friends before the rest of the Marines arrive shortly, meanwhile the Revolutionary Ship is on it's way soon. First thing to do is remove the infected blood before I heal those bruises and injuries, after that I need Mansherry's healing powers to revive the three Captains, otherwise Fujitora will capture them. _Healing Blood Removal_!" Ryouta raised his fingers up, removing the infected blood out of the three Captains' body, by manipulating blood; the most terrifying power that frightened nearly everyone across the globe. Even the Kidd Pirates and their allies are terrified by it.

"I've never seen blood manipulation up-close." Koala said watching Ryouta took all of the infected blood out of each of the Captain's bodies. _"Watching this, gives me goosebumps."_ Koala shivered, watching blood being manipulated.

"Please be okay Num-Nums and Tikey." Hotaru prayed for the boys health while thinking about her future wedding plans. _"Sigh I have to get used to my snow powers now that I won't be able to swim anymore. It's weird that this fruit used to belong to a late officer of the Donquixote Pirates..."_ Hotaru prayed for Luffy and Tikey's health while adjusting her snow powers. _"Watching papa manipulate blood is more creepier than strings. I can't wait to see Papa's elemental and holy manipulation!"_

 _"Reaetheration Pulse!"_ Ryouta's hands glows bluish-green, quickly healing Luffy first. When Ryouta's finished, Ryouta will help the rest of the gang. "Rest assure everyone, I'll heal your injuries next once I'm done, in the meantime Viola, after I'm finished healing your group, find Mansherry and ask her to revive my godson and his friends. The Revolutionary Army ship will arrive shortly before the Marine ships arrive. After all Sabo and I decided to help Luffy, Tikey and their friends along with the Revolutionary Army fight against Kaido. To but it shortly, both Sabo and I agreed that the Revolutionary Army will form an alliance with Luffy and his Pirate alliance soon now that few Supernovas are allied with few of the Yonkos."

Ryouta explained while healing Viola's group. "Even if Sabo and Zoro aren't injured, they need to save their powers for future purposes. Now that Burgess is defeated, means that the Revolutionary Army have declared war against the Blackbeard Pirates. No matter, it's time that the Revolutionary Army take on it's first step, by that we'll help Luffy and Tikey's Pirate Alliance take down Kaido!" Ryouta reasons with Viola, knowing that the Revolutionary Army must help the Pirate Alliance now that few of the Supernovas are working with the Yonkos'.

"Hai Ryouta-sama" Viola said, amazed how intelligent the man is while holding Tikey's head. "Thank you for your help Ryouta-sama."

"Viola it must've been very suffering working with Doflamingo against your will for a decade. However there's a huge possibility that you'll soon receive a bounty, even if you're a Princess or not, considering the fact you were a former member of the Donquixote Family. There's no need to use your Clairvoyance, I can see it well with my own eyes. I understand the pain and tragic past it must've been, losing your loved ones by the hands of Joker." Ryouta comforts the female Dancer, wiping her tears with an handkerchief.

"Sniff, sniff Ryouta-sama arigatou!" Viola was thankful that during Ryouta's undercover, he and Kasumi cooperate with Viola, the Rebellion and the Revolutionary Army.

"More importantly, it's amazing to see Luffy and Tikey took down Doflamingo but with many brokers and Kingdoms that were involved with weapon trading aren't. In other words the Government not only find the Pirate Alliance a threat but the Alliance has gained tons of attention that even the media couldn't resist. Imagine what their reaction be if they learn that their brothers are members of the Revolutionary Army and formed an alliance with the Revolutionary Army such as us?" Kenji turned his attention to his comrades while assisting his uncle.

"Just like how other kingdoms react to Crocodile's defeat Kenji-nii. Oh Num-Nums is such an amazing man! He and his friends are amazing people _except_ Law! Onee-sama is really lucky to have Tikey-kun by her side!" Hotaru sang playing with her teddy bear chain, teasing her older sister who's cheeks turned completely red. "What are you doing Koala-chan?" Hotaru asked Koala who's using her Den Den Mushi to contact Sabo.

"Sabo-kun?! Just because he's the Chief of Staff doesn't mean he can roam around causing attractions!" Koala yelled furious that Sabo couldn't pick up the Den Den Mushi.

"That's Sabo alright, always the reckless one from our squad Koala-chan, but at least he and Num-Nums are related, right Kenji-nii?" Hotaru turned her attention towards her 24-year-old cousin, thinking about his late father; Hiroshi D. Fire Satoru, the World's Legendary Surgeon, who was also Ryouta's twin brother and previous user of the Ope Ope no mi. "Kenji-nii are you thinking about uncle Satoru? I know he was Law's godfather but uncle Satoru said he will always love us and he'll never forget his family especially his godson and you Kenji. Plus that Barrels guy is such an asshole, saying mean stuff about uncle Satoru and wanting revenge?! Good thing he's dead, I admit I never knew Barrels was a weak guy until I was 8..." Hearing Barrels name made Kenji remembered the day he first met his son and why he developed hatred towards the Marines; Kenji doesn't trust almost all of the Marines.

 ** _Cue Sakusenkaishi Osowareru Mura from One Piece_**

"Somewhere on a certain island, not only will we find this huge weapon factory but there's a huge possibility that we'll encounter one of Kaido's subordinates'..." Kenji explains the situation that's been going on lately.

"Oh so if one of Kaido's subordinates a Zoan, then the mission's a piece of cake!" Flevanaru was relieved to hear until Kenji interrupts.

"Hai, we'll destroy the Weapon Factory first, so that we can take down one of Kaido's subordinates, so that the army will be much more weakened!"

"That's not too bad." Minako turned to Koala, assuring that things are alright. "It sounds easy!"

"However, it won't go smoothly! According to one of our soldiers, one of Kaido's subordinate possesses an Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit and he's really powerful!" Hearing this causes Viola's group to listen very seriously while Koala has the list of Kaido's subordinates and allies. "Captain of the Drake Pirates... Red Flag X-Drake!"

"Hold on you mean _the_ X-Drake, former Rear Admiral of the Marines but was also the son of Diez Barrels?!" Hotaru was astonished about it along with everyone else but Flevanaru.

"Resigning from the Marines? I wonder if the Government are hiding a dark secret that only Drake knows? The Government are getting much more darker ever since the death of Whitebeard, not to mention Ace's killer is such a jackass. Hope he dies soon, that jackass is nothing but a abusive distator." Flevanaru asked Kenji.

"Yeah a big one, I know for a fact that Drake didn't resign the Marines for nothing. If I were Drake, I wouldn't just resign the Marines to be a pirate, but the World Government are plotting something and the Marines are going too far." Kenji made a speculation before Ryouta finished healing Tikey, Luffy and Law.

"If the Marines and Admirals claimed that they're heroes, then why are they ordered to bring back slaves, attack civilians and destroy towns? Especially killing their own comrades such as their Fleet Admiral? Koala if I recalled, you ran away from your hometown ever since your people and family betrayed Fisher Tiger and his crew am I correct?" Ryouta gaze at Koala, remembering the day he brought her to Baltigo after running away from home at the age of 11.

"Hai, ever since my people and mother did to Fisher Tiger, I ran away from home and joined the Revolutionary Army, thanks to you Ryouta-sama." Koala lowered her head, remembering her childhood memories with Fisher Tiger.

"Oh Koala-chan, I never knew you lost a friend just like how I lost Hawwy, ironically after my little brother passed away, two months later; Hotaru was born." Hamuna remembered her late brother and how much she misses him so much.

"Onee-sama, Koala-chan, Kenji-nii, papa..." Hotaru was worried about her family and friends until Kenji regained his senses.

 ** _Cue The Fight Continues from One Piece_**

"Koala, after they're fully healed, I need you to get Hack and gather the rest of Luffy and Tikey's crew and their allies at the underground trade port along with the rest of our soldiers along with Masami and Aimi while the ship is on it's way soon, Fujitora and the Marines are after the Pirate Alliance real soon. In the meantime, Hotaru when the ship comes we need you to create a huge snowstorm to prevent Marine ships from approaching. In the meantime, I'll inform Sabo about the situation and Koala, make sure you give Luffy and his friends some food and rooms once the Revolutionary ship comes." Kenji informed the strategy to the members of the Revolutionary Army. "Uncle Ryouta when Sabo comes back quickly, we're going to help Luffy and his allies battle against Yonko Kaido and his army. After all Sabo had declared war on the Blackbeard Pirates and it's time for the Revolutionary to take action, otherwise Dragon and Zeptor would be angry if anything bad happened to their sons." Kenji finally understands what's been happening lately.

"Indeed, it's time that the Revolutionary Army take action by helping my godson and his friends fight an enemy." Ryouta said, gazing at his godson Luffy. _"As for the rest of my godson's crew, I have a bad feeling that they're in huge trouble now that Capone Bege is allied with Big Mom, and it'll be long time to see them."_ Ryouta thought.

 ** _Few minutes later..._**

 ** _Cue The Time of Promise_ _from One Piece_ **

"Sabo I'm really that you're becoming more protective towards your brother. I heard my daughter has romantic feelings towards Tikey, if only he knew. I'm glad to have you, Luffy and Ace as my godsons." Ryouta smiled at Sabo while Luffy, his friends and the Revolutionary Army are waiting for the Revolutionary Ship to arrive. "My godson sure is becoming a ladies man, even my daughter Hotaru is in love with him, if only Luffy noticed. So I've heard that the Chief of Staff has romantic feelings for Goggle Girl Minako, Zeptor's daughter." Ryouta chuckled causing Sabo to blush.

"Ha, I'm grateful for what you've done Ryouta-sama, arigatou." Sabo thanked Ryouta for treating his wounds 12 years ago after surviving from that explosion earning a huge scar. "You must've suffered the most huh Ryouta-sama?" Sabo was worried about his godfather ever since Ace's death.

"Indeed, after all I did removed all of Saint Jalmack's blood after Zeptor beats him up and freed his slaves." Ryouta was pleased about his blood manipulation causing Sabo to freak out. "But watching you worried about your love ones and saving them makes me wonder if I'm a good father and teacher?"

"What do you mean Ryouta-sama?"

"Sigh Sabo I've told you and your brothers' about our horrible past, how my two younger sisters, Satoru and I lost our parents after receiving our respective Devil Fruits, rescued by Dragon and joined the Revolutionary Army; traveling all across the globe? Ever since my brother died I realized I couldn't save those that are precious to me. I couldn't save my former pupil; Law's father, I couldn't save my younger twin brother, I couldn't save my son, but worst of all, I failed to save Ace. What if I failed to save Luffy or my children or their nakama?" Ryouta regrets about the loss of those that were close to them, tears fell down his face remembering lot of happy memories he had with them before they perished one by one before Sabo placed an arm on his shoulder. "No matter how many times I think about it, this reminds me of my horrible childhood..."

"Ryouta-sama, it's not your fault! In fact you shouldn't blame yourself about this! The only ones you should be mad at are the World Government and Nobles." Sabo reminds the Intelligent Man that none of this are his fault. "I'm not saying this just to make you feel better, I'm saying this because you're an amazing father to Luffy, Ace and I. We might not be related but when we first met, I never knew what it's like having a fatherly bond because my biological father only cares about me marrying a Princess and loved my stepbrother. Until I met you, Zeptor-san, and Dragon-san saved my life." Sabo gave his reasons to Ryouta before he smiled at the Chief of Staff.

"Arigatou Sabo, you along your friends, my family and your brothers are few of the people who see who I am, rather than my title. Usually many people only see me through my title rather than who I am. It's important to see the person themselves rather than their titles won't you agree Sabo?" Ryouta said, remembering how the Dressrosa citizens only saw Doflamingo's title rather than who he is.

"Hai" Sabo agreed with Ryouta's words.

"Sabo"

"Yes Ryouta-sama?"

"As your godfather, I want you and your squad help Luffy and Tikey fight against Kaido and his army. In the meantime, go help the Pirate Alliance and their new allies, bring them to the Revolutionary Ship and do it fast before the Marines and Fujitora arrives, make sure we need their help to destroy the Weapon Factory." Ryouta informed his godson.

"Luffy doesn't know how powerful Kaido is and while we destroy the Weapon Factory, I'm going to make you, your nakama and brother stronger and teach you how to awaken your Devil Fruit abilities. X-Drake is strong but this is a perfect opportunity to use your special technique against the Red Flag. Besides this is a good opportunity for the Revolutionary Army to battle against a Yonko. Even Dragon agrees since we can't hide forever and we must take action. After all with Burgess defeated means that the Revolutionary Army had declared war on the Blackbeard Pirates." Ryouta assured his godson before he took a deep breath. "One more thing Sabo, find Luffy, go spend some time with your little brother, go have fun and help Luffy and leave Dressrosa! It's been 12 years since Luffy has yet to know what's been going on and besides even the Chief of Staff needs to have fun and Dragon won't mind. As long as you help his son and make sure that things go well. As your godfather; you're free to be reckless as much as you please, just don't tell your godmother..." Ryouta blushes, cheeks turning red with his glasses shining.

"Hai Ryouta-sama!" Sabo grinned at his godfather before he goes and fetch Luffy and the others while Fujitora decided to get their heads.

 _"Hehe, they grow up so fast. There's no doubt after Dressrosa, Luffy and his friends will most likely ride on the Revolutionary Ship. Wonder how Law react about it? As for the Kid Pirates Alliance, they might think that Red-Haired Shanks is easy to beat but they'll lose 100%. Eustass Kidd sure is a malevolent version of Luffy along with Killer and his alliance. I wonder what'll happen if Kidd and his alliance go up against Blackbeard?"_ Ryouta thought, preparing for their next mission; Destroy the Weapon Factory at one of Kaido's Island Territories.

* * *

"Ryouta? Earth to Ryouta?" Ryouta's wife Haruna raised her eyebrow at her husband, repeatedly calling his name and angry that he's somewhere in his own thought. "Are you evening listening Ryouta!" The female Doctor shouted loud and clear for her husband to listen.

"I'm listening loud and clear Haruna." Ryouta spoke loud and clear at his wife. "More importantly what are you doing here?" Hearing this made Haruna so mad that a red anime vein popped on her left side of her head.

"What am I doing here?! What are _you_ doing here Ryouta! You're supposed to take this mission seriously while the Revolutionary Army infiltrate Dressrosa so we could destroy the Weapon Factory without notice! But instead you and Sabo were so reckless that you not only fought several Marines, an Admiral, destroyed and burned lots of buildings, destroyed several of Doflamingo's soldiers... But you also drew lot of attention, made our godchildren and daughters run wild and made Luffy and Sabo declared war on Kaido and Blackbeard which the Revolutionary Army have to deal with!" Haruna yelled at her husband, who just didn't care at all and was proud about it. While his wife pulled both his cheeks hard. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?!"

"I don't care about this at all! If our godchildren declared war on those Yonkos, then it's fine by me! Sabo and Luffy have eachothers back along with Tikey and our family! If they want to fight against those Yonkos, I accept it!" Ryouta retorted back at his angry wife before she pulled his cheeks extra hard.

"Baka! I do and what do you mean you accept this?! You're their godfather act like a mature one rather than an obnoxious asshole! How will Dragon react to this huh? What will happen to my precious children and godchildren? Their bounties will rise skyrocketing and I'm blaming you for this Ryouta!" Haruna yelled, pulling her husband's cheeks more strength. "Hack, Koala and I are tired of dealing with your mess! Have you forgotten who we are and are plans? Your lucky I have to deal with lot of patients whenever you cause havoc! Ryouta are you listening to a single word I'm saying!?"s,

"Say all you want Haruna! Luffy and Sabo are our godchildren but along with Tikey, they're the only ones to bring peace to this world! Besides Haruna; Dragon, Zeptor and I agreed that the Revolutionary can't hide like this forever! It's time we face action, and battle! Once we fight those Yonko, not only will we attract attention but the Revolutionary Army will be more than just a threat to the World Government. Meaning that we'll be on war against the World Government! That's why the Revolutionary Army will ally with Luffy and his Pirate Alliance." Ryouta answered his reasons to his wife before she pulled his cheeks once more, glaring at him. "In other words, even if we destroyed Kaido's Weapon Factory, the Revolutionary Army will have to fight against the Yonko anyways. That's why we need the Pirate Alliance help Haruna."

"If you weren't my husband, I would've smacked you hard to bits until you're bones and ribs are broken. You might be called the World's Most Intelligent Man, but to me you're a reckless man who draws lots of attention along with my godchildren and daughtes'. Not only I have to deal not one but 3 Logias, 3 Paramecias and 1 Mythical Zoan! One of them is my husband and most are both my children and godchildren. Not to mention I also have to deal with Law! The boy might be strong but he has a long way to go." Haruna points a finger at her husband, who's rubbing his red cheeks while pouting at his wife.

"You're tantrum is far worse than Koala, even your temper and attitude is worse than Nami's." Ryouta healed his red cheeks, using his Devil Fruit. "Either way do you know where the real location of the Weapon Factory is?" Ryouta asked his wife, calm and took out the map and name of it.

"Hai, while I was treating my patients, our soldiers managed to infiltrate that island, where the Weapon Factory is. Turns out that Weapon Factory is indeed on one of Kaido's island territories like you've said Ryouta. After all it can't be from Red-Haired, nor Blackbeard, nor Charlotte Linlin, leaving one candidate and that's Kaido. There's more, while Joker and Kaido formed an alliance, the Yonko traded his weapons in exchange for SMILES. It's possible that the government might be involved in this illegally." Haruna handed the map and name of the island where the Weapon Factory is. "Be careful Ryouta, X-Drake might be an Ancient Zoan, but this Devil Fruit makes you more aggresive and more carnivorous during battles." Haruna warned her husband about the future battle that's about to happen later.

"I will Haruna." Ryouta assured his worried wife while checking the map of the Weapon Factory's location. "Hmm I wonder if Law is aware that Zou is Kaido's Island Territory? If I were to guess but Law's next goal is also to destroy the Weapon Factory as well. More importantly I have a feeling that we'll see Kaido's Ancient Zoan subordinate soon." Ryouta checked the map once more. _"Something bad will happen to Law's crew just like it happened to Moriah..."_ Ryouta thought.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Onee-sama! We gotta go! Everyone including your friends, crew, new allies and Viola are all aboard the Revolutionary ship. If we don't leave soon, Fujitora and his Marine goons capture Num-Nums and Tikey-kun!" Hotaru shouted impatiently towards her older sister Hamuna while Hack and a Revolutionary soldier tried to calm her down.

"Trafalgar Law is also the target as well Hotaru-chan." The soldier reminded Hotaru.

"I don't care about that! Law is a big man and he can fend for himself! Otherwise he'll steal my Num-Nums for himself! Onee-sama come on let's go already!" Hotaru shouted at her sister, saw the Marines and Fujitora on their way.

"Num-Nums?"

"She's referring to Luffy-kun." Hack answered to the young subordinate.

"Ryouta's daughter and Dragon's son? I never knew they're engaged." The soldier was confused about this.

"That was my reaction as well." Hack said, surprised to see that Hotaru is engaged with Luffy, who doesn't know what engaged means.

 _"I might've been beaten by Doflamingo but thanks to Tikey-kun, I have the courage to stood up against that madman. Father, when the alliance finished destroying the Weapon Factory, I've decided to fight against Kaido along with Tikey-kun and others. Because that's my Pirate Way. Nami, Sanji, Brook, Chopper and Momo... There's a huge possibility that they'll be captured by Big Mom but Sanji told us to continue our mission and keep going. I hope they're alright, Capone Bege and X-Drake have already allied themselves with Yonkos and the Government already is almost growing weaker. The Pirate Alliance is allied with the Revolutionary Army."_ Hamuna thought until Hotaru interrupted her thoughts.

"Onee-sama!" Hotaru shouted louder causing Hamuna to turn towards her attention. "Let's go already! Num-Nums and the others are on the Revolutionary Ship!"

"Right let's go! Hotaru use your Devil Fruit powers to create a huge snowstorm to distract the Marines. If it fails, then create a giant snow blizzard with lots of snowcicles." Hamuna instructs her little sister, getting aboard the Revolutionary ship.

"Hai onee-sama!" Hotaru cheered, ready to use her Yuki Yuki no mi before she's aboard the Revolutionary ship. "This is for my Num-Nums!"

"It's great to see you again Hamuna-chan." A Revolutionary soldier smiled at Hamuna.

"Hai, it's great to see you too. Let's get ready for the next mission so we could take down Kaido with my new weapons!" Hamuna cheered for the first time since the Enies Lobby incident.

"That's our Hamuna" Hack smiled at the female Sharpshooter, glad to see her cheerful again.

* * *

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 _ **Cue We did it! Party!** **From One Piece** _

"That was the greatest day ever except the Birdcage scene." Tikey blushes earning a kiss on the cheek from Hamuna. "But it's great that we have lot of friends there except Doflamingo and his crew."

"Oh Tikey-kun, you may be clueless but you're _my_ clueless Captain and I'm thankful for having you as my Captain." Hamuna smiles at Tikey, holding his arm tightly watching snowflakes.

"I'm thankful that you're my nakama Hamuna! Titititi!" Tikey happily laughs, adjusting his blue goggles. "I'm excited about this triple date Hamuna! You, me, Minako, Sabo, Luffy and Hotaru having a big feast. But I don't know what a date or triple date is? Are they good food?" Tikey questions the smiling Sharpshooter. "Love? I wonder if it's more than just nakama?"

"There's more than that... Maybe when you're ready Tikey-kun, I'll tell you." Hamuna blushes whenever she gazes at Tikey. _"Tikey-kun is still unaware about romance but I won't give up! Because my dream is be together with Tikey-kun once the world is peaceful."_ Hamuna smiled at her Captain.

 _Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat!_

Tikey and Hamuna turned their attention towards Luffy, Hotaru, Minako and Sabo throwing snowballs at Law while Flevanaru, Flemmy and the others were busy throwing snowballs at Zoro.

"Onee-same, Tikey-kun! Come play with us! We're done throwing snowballs at Law and now we're going snow sliding." Hotaru called her friend and sister to join before they quickly agreed and come.

"I love snow sliding! It's like water sliding except lots of snow! Hotaru, can you use your Devil Fruit powers to make more pile of snow?" Luffy asked the Furisode Girl if she can make more snow.

"Hai, all I have to do is activate _Elegant Snow_ , and we'll have lots of it in no time Num-Nums!" Hotaru began to enjoy having her new powers.

"Sabo will you use your fire powers to create a huge path for our snow slide? I'll use my water powers to freeze us a sled!" Minako asked Sabo's assistance.

"Anything for you guys especially for my little brother." Sabo grinned at Luffy, placing an arm on his brother's head.

"Let's go have fun!" Tikey cheered with his friends by his side. "Too bad Traffy couldn't come play with us, oh well!"

"Yeah!" Everyone said in unison, gathering lot of stuff to create their huge snow slide, while Law tries to find some ways to take Luffy out of Hotaru's grasp without getting caught or beaten up from the 13-year-old.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"So these are the Pirate Alliance that everyone's talking about?" Kaido's subordinate smirked at the scene, before he grew angry for the loss of the SMILE Devil Fruits thanks to the Pirate Alliance. "Kaido-sama was really pissed but he grew interested on Goggle Boy Tikey."

"Yeah, I don't know what made Kaido-sama grew interested towards him, but Goggle Boy and his friends are full of surprises. Quite alot of friends they got there, but do they have the guts to take down Kaido-sama and his minions?!" Another one laughed, watching the Pirate Alliance having fun at a winter island but stopped as soon as he recognized Sabo and Kenji. "Hold on, why is the Chief of Staff with the Pirate Alliance along with Kenji the Revolutionary Army's Commander In Chief?!" One of Kaido's subordinates widened his eyes, watching few of the Revolutionary Army.

"Nobody informed us that the Pirate Alliance are allied with the Revolutionary Army! This is bad, if they destroy the Weapon Factory, Kaido-sama would be more furious just like the loss of our SMILES." Kaido's subordinate panicked before he took out his Den Den Mushi.

"We must inform this to Kaido-sama right away! We need to have full extra security at our Weapon Factory, and keep a close eye on X-Drake." Another one turned his head to his partner, nodding his head right away.

"Ever since Drake arrived, I'm beginning to grow suspicious on him. He might be an Ancient Zoan and Kaido-sama's subordinate, but something tells me that the Red Flag is after something, I can feel it." He told his reasons on why he doesn't trust Drake and suspects he's after something, while his partner called Kaido.

"Yeah, Kaido-sama sure was interested towards Drake and I still don't trust that guy." Kaido's subordinate agreed, before he called Kaido on the Den Den Mushi. "Hello Kaido-sama, I have some bad news to tell you, it's about the Pirate Alliance and the Revolutionary Army..."

* * *

 ** _Quickie; One Piece Celebrity Report!_**

"Today I'll be introducing my uncle. Trafalgar Law! Aka, Trafalgar D. Water Law!" Flevanaru happily introduced his uncle to the audience while Law is sitting down in a cool and calm expression with his nodachi on his arms.

"Hey" Law greeted the audience with a cool and calm expression.

"Uncle Law is the only survivor of a kingdom named Flevance, also known as the White City, he's the son of the world's greatest doctor at Flevance! Like me, the son of the late Legendary Bounty Hunter." Flevanaru said nice stuff about his uncle, who's also proud that his nephew is finally saying positive stuff. "Although Flevance is also the place where Amber Lead are, especially the isolated island and anyone who touches it or born with it, becomes their victims. Uncle Law was one of those people including his late friends, classmates, Aunt Lami, grandpa and grandma. My dad and I are from the Black City so we're alright." Law's expression turned upside down when he realized that his nephew is saying negative stuff about him again. Law continued hearing what Flevanaru has to say to the audience.

"Uncle sure was a real punk especially when he's a complete psycho back in the day. He almost killed Corazon behind the back, threatening to kill anyone including his own family, not to mention had the guts battling the Top Executives before being he lost. After Uncle Law revealed his real name to his friends, Corazon kidnapped Uncle Law, causing him to rebelled against Doflamingo and left the crew once and for all! But thanks to Doflamingo, uncle Law was completely satisfied after Vergo beats up Corazon who was murdered by his older brother; Donquixote Doflamingo. This goes to show you that uncle Law wants Corazon to die and has no heart." Law grew really annoyed and angry when Flevanaru revealed those stuff that he's not supposed to tell and lies he made. Law was pissed when his nephew shows an image of a teenage version of himself in a form of a punk and delinquent. "But the worse part was that every hospital that Corazon goes, all the doctors refuse to cure Uncle Law because the Amber Lead was also known to be contagious and if they help him, they'd all be contaminated. The doctors were so scared that they prevented him from entering all the hospitals while many soldiers and officials hunts him down." Flevanaru told a secret about his Uncle's dark and traumatic past. "I could see why Amber Lead was a contagious disease but I haven't expect Uncle Law to go this far. He sure hasn't changed much either, not even a little!"

"Shut up! I'm not a punk nor a psycho! Corazon did this just to save my life!" Law shouted at his nephew with a vein popping on his head. "Flevanaru! I've told you many times that Amber Lead isn't contagious and I've told you not to reveal this stuff to everyone in public, not even my crew and allies!" Law shouted once more with a giant vein popping. If there's one thing his nephew is good at, and that's telling his dark past to everyone. "I wasn't even satisfied with Corazon's death! Instead I want Doflamingo to die!"

"Even though Uncle Law acts like that, deep down he's really good at taking care of others and has a soft spot for his friends except that he's completely a clean freak like Kevi but worse." Flevanaru continued explaining with Law who's annoyed when his nephew has to say the last part to everyone.

"He always treats his allies for meals and dinners after they finished their dangerous missions and adventures! But thanks to his best friends Luffy, Tikey-niichan and few of the Goggle Pirates, his wallet is completely empty! He's also a complete picky eater, since Uncle only eats food without bread." An image of Law is shown heartbroken with all the food he has to spend and his wallet gets empty and another image shows Law and his dislike for bread. "But the best part is that Uncle Law gets to do kids stuff with Luffy-niichan and Tikey-niichan and he even plays tag with them. Man Uncle Law is really lucky that they're with him for the rest of his life. It's too bad uncle Law didn't found his happiness, his father never loved him, no wonderful childhood, and never experienced as a kid, otherwise he would be a complete different person."

"That's none of your business... Oi my father happens to love me more than anyone... Wait why am I telling this to you?!" Law denied until Luffy, Bartolomeo, Flemmy, Tikey, Minako, Sabo, Hotaru, Sharleen, Asuka opened the door.

"Flevanaru, you're forgetting one thing." Tikey reminded his nakama with him and Luffy placing their arms around Flevanaru's shoulders.

"Luffy-niichan, boss, Minako-neechan, Asuka, Flemmy, Sharleen, Chicken-niichan, Sabo-niichan, Firefly?"

"You remember the time when I told you about Law thinks of Num-Nums more of an ally and nakama?" Hotaru said out loud causing Law to pop a vein on his head. If he had recalled, Hotaru made sure Law is away from Luffy because she believes that he's in love with Straw Hat Luffy.

"We thought it was a rumor but turns out it wasn't, good thing Hotaru informed all of us about it." Minako explains, causing Law to swift his head towards the Furisode Girl.

"Man I can't believe that Traggy is 100% gay! Is he even a guy? Why does he even love Luffy?" Tikey pointed a finger towards the embarrassed Law.

"Huh Torao is gay? That's disgusting!" Luffy was sick at the thought of it, unaware that they're referring him and Law. Hotaru held his arms, protecting her future husbnd.

"I knew it! Law is attempting to steal my Num-Nums!" Hotaru accuses the Dark Surgeon once more, protecting Luffy.

"Don't worry Luffy-senpai I'll protect you!" Bartolomeo defends his idol and friends by activating his barriers.

"I'll use my spider web to constrict his body with lots of arachnids that I found from the Grand Line, they're pretty strong and can bite you harsh." Asuka prepared using her Web-Web Fruit.

"I'll use my cotton powers for defense." Flemmy assured her friends.

"And I'll use my Dragon Claw so he won't harm my little brother." Sabo assured his friends and brother, preparing to use Dragon Claw.

"Guess I'll be using my Mana Powers then." Sharleen added, activating her Devil Fruit powers.

"Are all of you done acting like idiots?! I'm not gay I'm 100% straight and 100% male! There's no way I'm in love with Straw Hat-ya!" Law shouted at the idiots and realized he was ignored as Luffy, Tikey, Minako, Sharleen, Asuka, Sabo, Hotaru, Flemmy and Bartolomeo were too busy listening to Flevanaru.

"What Flevanaru?! Torao was not only the weakest member but he's also a crybaby?!" Luffy along with the others were surprised to hear that the Dark Surgeon that almost everyone feared was once a big baby.

"Hai, uncle Law always cries whenever he gets hit or made fun off. I'll tell you, uncle sure was a coward not to mentioned he was a mama's boy, always holding his mom's hand."

"And he acts like a little kid too?" Asuka added.

"Acts like it? Uncle always acts like a little kid thinking that he'll defeat the tough ones but instead he weeps like a little kid. Even Flemmy and I find it pretty lame though." Flevanaru was unamused that his uncle was reckless during his fight against Joker.

"What about the haircut that this art lady did?" Minako was interested to hear what Jora did to Law.

"Well one time when Ganny Jora gave uncle Law a haircut that he couldn't stand, he tries to cut it himself and man you wouldn't believe what happened next? He looked hideous." Everyone looked at Law, imagining him with his ridiculous haircut, causing Flevanaru and friends to laugh at him.

"Hideous?" Everyone said in unison, gazing at Law.

"Will all of you knock it off or else I'll kill you?!" Law shouted but to no avail at all.

"Or that time when Corazon spits hot tea at him, making him so dirty that Granny Jora had to give him a bath all day. Man you should've seen his face! Uncle got so freaked out that he even hides from Corazon. Uncle Law sounds tough, acts mean but deep down he's a crybaby who has a body of an adult." Flevanaru added causing his friends to laugh at Law.

"That wasn't always like this... Oi, why am I saying this to all of you idiots?!" Law shouted in rage and saw his nephew whispered another embarrassing gossip.

"But that's not all, when uncle Law was just a baby, he used to sleep with a stuffed baby seal because if he didn't, uncle would freak out. He even brought it to the academy wearing his pajamas, and man everyone including Sister laughed at uncle Law. Just like that, uncle Law was too lazy to change his outfit." Flevanaru explained, while holding his stuffed baby blue seal. _"I'll never go out on adventures without Sphealy."_ He thought, hugging Sphealy.

"Flevanaru, how many times do I have to tell you to stop ruining my reputation! You promised you won't say that to everyone you bratty nephew!" Law began to grow pissed towards his bratty nephew, telling all of his humiliating secrets.

"Aww how cute! That reminds of the time when Sabo used to sleep with a stuffed animal too! Except it was a teddy bear!" Luffy said it so loud that it even embarrassed the Chief of Staff. "Even though it was a secret."

"Baka! I told you not to say that out loud!" Sabo shouted towards his little brother.

"Oh Luffy-niisama, at least there's not more then that. Curious what was the name of that teddy bear? Ace-niisama said Sabo-niisama refuses to let others touch it." Sharleen shook her head towards her half-brother, being too honest.

"That's right! Sabo named his teddy bear Minako! And he still sleeps with it!" Luffy answered proud and clear, while Sabo grew embarrassed by it. "He became protective towards it, keeps calling the bear Minako, gave it a hug but the weird part was that Sabo attempts it to-"

 **WHACK!**

Luffy was about to say something humiliating before Sabo whacked Luffy hard on the head, earning a bumps on the head.

"Oi Luffy, not in front of Minako." Sabo turned his head, before his cheeks turned red. Sabo cares deeply for his little brother but doesn't want Minako to know how much he loves her.

"I'm sorry" Luffy apologized to his brother.

"Sabo you don't have to be harsh on Luffy, it's just a teddy bear, there's nothing to be ashamed off." Minako rubbed Luffy's bump, while turning her attention to Sabo, unaware that the Chief of Staff has feelings for her.

"Before I forget, as a bonus I even have tons of baby pictures of Uncle Law to show along with some childhood photos and never before seem clips of Lawlu moments in the One Piece anime and manga along pictures of fanmade Lawlu." Flevanaru took out a huge photo album containing all the embarrassing pictures that Kalina had taken since the day Law was born.

"Lawlu what's that?" Bartolomeo was interested in the name of the shipping.

"Basically its the name of the pairing between Luffy-niichan and uncle Law. It's one of the most popular pairing since the Marineford Arc. The pairing became mega popular ever since the beginning of the Pirate Alliance saga!" Flevanaru explains to Bartolomeo causing Law to blush.

"Cool! Do you have the one where Traggy blushes towards Luffy and I back at Punk Hazard!" Tikey asked.

"Hai!"

"Awesome! What about when Torao saved my life?" Luffy quickly awoken, began to grew interested.

"That too! As a better of fact, uncle Law always blushes and grew nervous whenever he gazes at Luffy-niichan not to mention grew nervous. In fact uncle Law, aren't you madly in love with Luffy-niichan? Do you think of Luffy-niichan more than an ally? I bet uncle Law does-" Before Flevanaru could talk, Law hits his nephew on the head, preventing him to talk.

 **WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!**

"No comment" Law refused to answer, causing his cheeks turned red while Flemmy comforts her big brother, Flevanaru.

* * *

 ** _Bonus Part 1- Who's the Most Popular Characters?_**

 ** _One Piece Theater_**

The Goggles Pirates, Straw Hats Pirates except; Brook, Sanji, Nami and Chopper along with Momonosuske. Sabo, Koala, Hack, Bartolomeo, Kinemon, Kanjuro, Viola, the Tontattas, and Rebecca all gathered around as Flevanaru looked at the audience.

"To celebrate for the upcoming movie, Episode of Sabo, and the new improved 5th fan poll, I hereby show you one of my favorite ending theme from Pokemon XY the series; DoriDori with Hamuna performing!" The screen then pulls down, featuring Hamuna performing DoriDori along with Shoura and Sparky singing the extended version of the song. Before they could start, Law angrily stormed towards the stage, holding his nodachi with one hand while the other holds the new 5th fan poll.

"Oi, Flevanaru what is the meaning of this?!" Law angrily shouted at his nephew, with the new fan poll on his right arm.

"Uncle Law?" Flevanaru was surprised to see his uncle made it all the way to the stage.

"Torao why are you grouchy lately?" Luffy asked his best friend which Law claims to deny multiple times.

"We're in the middle of the show here, and all our fans are watching this before we air Episode of Sabo." Tikey added, reminding Law not to disturb their show.

"Yeah Traggy can it wait?" Minako saw Law's angry eyes towards his bratty nephew.

"That's not the point Goggle Girl-ya! As for _you_ Flevanaru, what is the meaning of this?! Why am I ranked in the 101st place, while I'm suppose to be ranked 2nd?! What's the deal with the new movie and ending?!" Law demands an answer from his nephew, who's pretending that he has no clue at all.

"What are you talking about?" Flevanaru saw how furious his uncle is ever since the arrival of the new poll.

"How can you oust me, one of the main characters and have the movie and ending your way?" Law angrily saw the ending Doridori and the 5th fan poll. The only minor changes from the poll is that Sabo now ranked 2nd, Usopp ranked 5th and Nami and Robin switched ranking numbers, and Leo is now ranked 13th place.

"I have no clue what your talking about uncle Law, and besides the staff decided to change the 5th fan poll ever since Sabo is going to have his own special movie, that'll foreshadow the future episodes of One Piece and the manga version. Since when you're the main character? If I recalled, you didn't made any major roles in the pre-skip. Plus Nami even agreed to switch ranks with Robin after being paid with lots of money, while Leo and Usopp gained a bit of popularity for their heroic actions they had done in the manga and anime." Flevanaru told his uncle the reason on why the 5th fan poll needs to be changed. However Law didn't buy it.

"According to the rankings, aside Luffy being popular, not only is Sabo becoming more popular than uncle, but the Sabo fans wants to see him and Luffy battle against a tough enemy in the Pirate Alliance Saga and catch up their brotherly bonds."

"Liar! You bribed the staff on purpose so that many fans would think I'm the least important character for the series! And "performances"? If you're a pirate, run and fight! Minor roles?! In case if had forgotten I played a major role in the timeskip you bratty nephew!" Law scolded at Flevanaru until Luffy walked up towards his best friend along with Sabo, Tikey, Minako, Bartolomeo, Hamuna, Flemmy, and Sharleen.

"Torao that's enough." Luffy stopped the surgeon from scolding his nephew.

"Straw Hat-ya!"

"Lot of Sabo fans on the staff for One Piece. We were told that they went out of control this time around with lot of characters appearing." Luffy explained causing Law to grow confused.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Law shouted.

"Just listen to this song Torao! Throughout the song, it keeps repeating "dream"! The more you listen to it, the more it encourage us to pursue our dreams!" Luffy told Law why the song Doridori matches the movie.

"Hai, ever since I've listened to this song, I realized that not only I refused to lose another one, but I also decided to help my little brother. And that includes fighting against the Yonkos." Sabo added, holding one arm onto Luffy and the other on Minako.

"Plus the animators have no choice but to put Hamuna on the performance, since she'll be using most of your roles from Dressrosa Traggy. To put it simple, we need a main heroine in the movie, in the original Dressrosa it's hard to tell which female characters are the main heroine." Tikey grinned at his best friend, unaware that Law is nothing but furious.

"It even goes to show you that uncle Law is nothing but completely lame and lazy character ever since his first appearance at Sabaody Archipelago Arc. From what I've heard, there's a high possibility that this Kaido beast would knocked the Heart Pirates down pretty harsh I think or maybe one of our allies or maybe enemies like the Kid Pirates and their alliance." Flevanaru explains to the audience, unaware that Law is right next to him.

"Is that so... Well in that case..." A huge anime vein appeared on Law's head, turning towards the staff. "Oi, staff people! Make an ending movie credit with me in it! You hear me?! _Room_!" Without thinking, Law activated the Ope Ope no mi, and sliced the entire theater to pieces causing everyone including Law to startle and gasped after watching it destroyed.

* * *

 ** _Bonus Part 2- Brotherly Bond; Sabo and Luffy reunited Post-Dressrosa_**

 _Sabo's POV_

Luffy, do you remember the day we became brothers after sharing a cup of sake? I'll never forget that moment. I looked at the sky, remembering that moment and how much fun we had together. That day, you and Ace are more than my brothers, the two of you are my family. Arigatou Luffy, Ace... I stopped what I'm doing, whenever I said Ace's name. No matter how many times I tried, I cried over Ace's death. Not only did I regret this, but I should've said your life Ace. None of this would've happened, and the three of us would be together again... I cried, remembering the day when Ace died. I never forget that moment, I was devastated, heartbroken but worst of all worried. What if something bad happened to our little brother?

I kept walking and saw my little brother and his friends on the Revolutionary Ship. I smiled at my brother, excited that I will finally interact my little brother and tell him what's been going on for the 12 years and why I didn't arrived at the Marineford War. I'll do my best to protect our little brother Ace! Now that I've inherited your will, I vow to myself that I'll never loss another love one nor our precious little brother. I swear I'll truly avenge your death Ace, and make Akainu pay! I kept walking until I meet my group, our allies, and most importantly my precious little brother, Luffy.

I'll never give up. You'll always be our little brother Luffy. I closed my eyes and remembered the day I saw my brother's reaction, at first I thought my little brother would be angry at me but instead he cried. Tears of joy, surprised that I'm alive the whole time. Sniff, sniff, Luffy how much I've missed you for 12 years.

I'm truly sorry Luffy... I wasn't able to back you up at the Marineford War. But it won't happen again! Because you and I had not only caused havoc but each of us had declared war on few of the Yonkos. Koala got pissed while Haruna-san was very furious, Ryouta-sama however was proud. Proud to see his godsons helped eachother and drew lots of attention. I stopped, and noticed that Fujitora and his Marines are on their way, looks like everyone is at the Revolutionary Ship. Including my little brother. I took a deep breath and quickly climbed aboard while Hotaru and her oldest sister Hamuna devised a plan with Koala and Hack. Luffy now that we drew lots of attention, if you ever need help, I'll always help you, regardless of my position, I'll never lose you. Ace will never forgive me if anything bad happened to you. Thankfully Ryouta-sama mentioned that the Weapon Factory is at one of Kaido's territorial islands. Let's do our best and take down the Weapon Factory and Kaido Luffy! As soon as I saw you, my heart pounded again. What was it? Was I excited? Nervous? Scared? Worried? As soon as you turned your head, you have more tears on your face.

"S-S-Sa-Sa-Sabo! I've missed you so much! It's been 12 years! I-I-I thought you were dead! What happened? Sniff,sniff..." Luffy began to cried, quickly ran up with the help of Hotaru, hugging me tightly, tears soaking on my clothes.

"Luffy... Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff... I'm sorry. I've missed you alot, and I still do, you've mean everything to me. I'll tell you what I've been doing for the past 12 years..." I hugged my little brother tightly, crying with tears dripping on Luffy's face. Luffy, it's great to see you again, let's do it for Ace and spend some time together. After all we have lot of catching up to do. I cried much more, hugging Luffy tightly, thankful that he's alive.

* * *

 **A/N That's end of our one-shot special! Don't worry there's going be lots of more adventures and more excitement. 3rd one was going be about Hamuna but my friend suggested to put Sabo's POV because it's very touching. Sniff, sniff I wish Luffy, Sabo and Ace fight together in the final war, even if it's temporary in the future. To be honest, I did lots of edits, originally going air after Mansherry's deput but I had fix some scenes and give characters spotlight. (:**

 **Also I have theory that Kaido owns a Huge Weapon Factory at his territorial islands, no not one from cover story but one that's so huge and so big that'll make Kaido more angry if anything bad happened to it. Makes sense during his alliance with Doflamingo, Kaido traded his weapons for SMILES from Doflamingo. Since Drake is a subordinate of Kaido, question remains is he working undercover or truly loyal? We'll have to wait until it reveals and hopefully Drake's past and why he quits the Marines. Man Sabo sure beats up Burgess pretty badly, after all he declared war on Blackbeard which is pretty long. As for Kidd vs Shanks, Kid will lose 100% along with his allies. He's cool guy but Kidd shouldn't underestimated Shanks. Yup looks like there's going be Luffy vs. Kidd battle in the future. I have feeling that Revolutionary Army help and ally with Luffy and his friends. Wonder how world will react? Anyways feel free ask me any questions and PM me especially why Hotaru wears Furisode and if there's going be rivalry between her and Hancock?**

 **Also Hotaru isn't going end the alliance only between Law and Luffy not the crew, she just thinks that an alliance means when two people are a couple. Other words she thinks that Law is in love with Luffy and is stealing her future husband and her Num-Nums. Oh Luffy quite ladies man but doesn't know how much Hotaru loves him. Ryouta does have a twin brother, he's two minutes younger, who's also Kenji's father. Satoru died after giving Dr. Kureha Eternal Youth because he chooses to die and Doflamingo is after him. How happened? I'll write their horrible childhood past. Satoru is also Law's godfather, not only previous user of Ope Ope no mi but he was Legendary Surgeon. Law didn't know about this but Corazon does. However Satoru told Corazon not to tell this to Law especially about him because Satoru doesn't want his godson to get hurt. Satoru is very observant, he understands how much Law had suffered at Flevance. Haruna, Hamuna's mother was inspired by Tsunade and Kushina from Naruto. She has mix personality from both those women. (:**

 **Hope this one-shot is great! Took awhile to edit and here's name of Devil Fruits in English and Japanese. This is first time did little bit of Love Story between Tikey and Hamuna. Don't forget to check on the poll. Hamuna, she'd make wonderful heroine and I imagined Hotaru shares same Japanese voice as Lami or Hanabi's from Naruto giggle. (;**

 **Aether-Aether Fruit; Sei Sei no mi; type Logia**

 **Sphere-Sphere Fruit; Tama Tama no mi; type Paramecia**

 **Web-Web Fruit; Kumo Kumo no mi; type Paramecia (Note: Kumo is short word for Kumonosu means Spider Web in English)**


End file.
